a bond sewn by hurt
by klairbear89
Summary: After she left them she never thought she would truly lose them, now its the towns new detectives job to find who took them from her and maybe even help her find herself when so much seems lost. when two lifes are destroyed can the people they leave behind learn to live again? or is the hurt just too strong. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first ever try at writing my own story, I've been reading fanfiction for over 6 years so I would like to think I've learnt from the best, I've cried my eyes out at some, screamed at the screen, laughed till my stomach hurt and had many nights where I've not gone to sleep till 5am because I just couldn't put that one book down, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter and any reviews would be amazing, I have a lot to learn so please bare with me.**

 **I dont own twilight or any of the characters used, just the plot thank you xoxox**

The sun shone and the birds chirped happily from their little homes in the trees, the young maiden lay still for a little longer than needed to listen, she knew today would be good, she sat upright and slid her small feet into her soft warm slippers.

 _Hang on a minute! Yeah still fucking dreaming!_

No birds sang around here, well you could class their screaming in fear as singing but it never sounded good, the sun defiantly wasn't shining today, it either didn't want to or just forgot where I lived. Today most likely would be as normal as any other, so there's no chance of it being good.

"Bells your gonna be late"

"I'm up for gods sake, you don't need to scream"

The door to my small room slammed open and my best friends raged face appeared.

"Bella you really cant miss another day, the rents a week late"

"Okay I'm getting up" I shook my head as I stood to grab my jeans and a dry top "see Im getting ready" she shook her head back at me and walked out.

You see this is the thing when you move 3 hours away from your parents, _claiming you want to see the big wide world,_ the first thing you need to have before doing so is money. Me you ask? Yeah I have nothing, not a penny to my name. At the sweet age of 25 I Bella swan walked out of my parents with nothing but the bag on my back and the shoes on my feet. Luckily for me though, a friends cousin had an apartment in Portland and she was looking for a room-mate.

After one phone call Rosalie was begging me to come, when I met the goddess that is Rosalie we clicked within seconds. She got my sarcasm and I got her cold exterior as the fraud it was, her huge heart was just hidden well. To say I was jealous would be the understatement of the year, her long blonde hair reached her back side, her legs went on forever and her huge purple eyes seemed to suck you in. When ever we were out the men would literally fall at her feet were as I wouldn't even get a second glance. We were two completely different people that were perfect best friends.

"Don't forget to speak to Emmett about giving you a lift on Monday bells, if you don't he will leave and you will have no way to get up there, the train prices will be crazy" she stood by the stove as I past her to grab my bag from the table.

"I wont forget, ill have to see if mrs cope as any more hours I can do, gonna have to start saving" she smiled but it never reached her eyes.

"I really am sorry I couldn't help bells-

"No dont do that again rose, I know you have your shit to sort, ill be fine" I left her in the kitchen while I rushed to get ready.

There wasn't anything holding me in forks other than my parents, so I jumped when the chance was presented. Forks, Washington wasn't much of a town, one diner, one hardware store, one church, and two schools, junior and high, I don't think the towns population as ever past 3000. My parents Charlie and Renee moved to there just after marrying, claiming it would be a beautiful small town to bring children up. _Yeah like that worked out_! My brother Emmett left as soon as his graduation ceremony was over, I've never seen him run to his truck so fast. The only reason I stayed was because of my mother, every time I ever mentioned leaving she would cry to my father, telling him she was a useless mother and her kids just wanted to run away from her. She knew I'd feel guilty so would stay longer. This time was enough for me, I'd lost my job at the mountain supply shop and the last of my school friends was leaving.

 _Stay in a town full of old people! Not gonna happen._

So my new home was in the bag but now I needed a job, I knew I'd never get one of the high paying jobs. That's what not going to college does for you. A new job came after only two days of living in Portland and Rose came home rather excited clutching a small sheet of paper with _staff needed_ writing in black marker.

"Okay so its not the best job in the world but it will pay the bills Bella" she had giving me the note and then backed away. _The girl knew me well, only after two days! Im so proud._

"Really rose! A waitress!" yeah even I had to admit that there wasn't much else I could do but a waitress! Isn't that what single mothers did? I wasn't a single mother, I hated kids.

"Come on! Just meet with the owner and then see what you think, its not a bad place. The roof is still on" she giggled and whacked a small cushion at me before fleeing the room.

The said first meeting with the owner Mrs cope, went a lot better than I thought it would, the small grey haired women held a small smile as I met her outside of the quaint little diner less than 2 days later. I wasn't nervous about the meeting, the job wasn't something I really wanted more than needed at that point in my life. She asked most of the basic questions for which I gave the shortest answers I could think of. Unfortunately for me she asked about my parents and when I explained my father was police chief in my home town, she seem sold. shortly after she asked when I could start and that was how Mrs copes diner gained a new employee. though after 9 months working there the new feeling was wearing thin, there was only so many drunks looking for warm pie I could handle in one week.

After forgoing a shower and inhaling a small breakfast I made it with 5 minutes to spare.

"Good morning Bella" Emily a young Saturday girl smiled from behind the cash register, I waved as I shot in to the back to change. Mrs cope was never in on Saturdays but I'm sure Emily would have informed her had I been late. _Someone's an arse sucker._ I wasn't close to the girls at the diner, I didn't trust some of them like Emily and the others had their group that I had no need or want to join, they would sit out back taking longer breaks than needed during rush hour times and I was sometimes left alone on the floor.

The day went a lot better than I would have thought, even henry the local drunk only copped a feel once. The old clock above the main entrance chimed at 5 o'clock, a smile spread across my face as right on time the door swung open. Two figures followed one larger figure into the diner, all cheering and laughing.

"Bells the usual when you got a minute"

"Yes Emmett, wouldn't hurt to say please" just as I finished speaking my feet left the floor and sickness feeling over took me.

"Please little sis" he batted his eyes at me trying to be cute.

"Put me down yah big idiot im at work" he just laughed and let me drop to the floor with a thud, his friends laughing with him. I wrote their order down and past it through to the cook, "make sure you spit in Emmett's" the cook laughed and shook his head, he knew I was only joking.

As I waited I watched my brother and his friends across the room, sat in their crisp black suits, laughing and enjoying down time. After leaving home Emmett travelled to Portland to join the police bureau and in the past ten years he's worked his arse off to get to work as a detective, even though the bureau wasn't that big and there wasn't many large crimes to solve Emmett loved every minute of his job, the pay was enough so he could afford a nice apartment not too far from me and Rose and he was able to help his little sister out if needed. Ive never asked my brother for a penny but we all know he's kinda in love with Rose so would help out any chance he got, just to show her how much a gentleman he is. _Wish the big idiot would be man enough to tell her though._ Like Rosalie Emmett had a helpful heart, happy to be there for anyone that needed it but his huge frame scared most people away thinking he was a thug or gangsta. Looks wise Emmett was nothing like me, I was small while he towered over me, the short curly black hair came from our grandmother while I got my mothers long muddy brown hair, his huge blue eyes were our fathers while I again got my mothers brown ones, I was the plain sparkler while he was the huge bright firework display.

"Here you go guys" I slide their plates on to the table and grabbed the back of Emmett seat "Emmett you going up to forks on Monday?"

"Yeah bells, like ever year. Why? You need a lift" he smirked as though he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah my truck died two days ago and Jacob at the garage says its going to be a lot to fix, money I don't have" he smirked again "what's so funny?"

"Bells ive been telling you for years that truck was going to die" he laughed and shook his head "i may have helped it a little bit though" Emmett was a lover of pranks "i thought it needed seasoning again" his whole table burst out laughing again as I started hitting Emmett with my order pad.

"Your an arse! How many times do I have to tell you my truck doesn't need salt in it! You better be at mine for 9am or you no longer have a sister" I threw a look at his friends who slowly stopped laughing and looked at their plates.

"Bells it was only a joke!" Emmett tried to look sad but couldn't hold the laughter in.

"You broke my truck to the point where it can no longer be fixed! Is that amusing to you!" I whacked my pad at his head again.

"What did you get me for Christmas then little sis? Oh and don't worry, I spoke to mum before buying yours so don't worry, its nothing that will either embarrass you, bite you or or die before you get a chance to see it" I was so grateful to my mum for her guidance, I never what to relive the year Emmett said he had bought me a pet gold fish, with no bowl or water in sight he past me a tiny rapped box, I opened it to find a dead smelly fish, Emmett tried to apologise for weeks but I couldn't get the little fish's face from my mind. He started laughing again when he saw the look on my face, pad made contact with his head before I walked away.

It was just getting to six, my time to leave. After grabbing my bag and removing my apron. I walked around front to say good bye to the evening girls. Throwing Emmett's table the stink eye as he laughed I walked out into the cold night ready to walk the tree blocks to our little modest apartment.

It wasn't much but rose didn't have much, her parents past away when she was 12 leaving her and her older brother jasper with only an aunt and uncle in forks. I found out after meeting her that the only reason we never met before was because her aunt had used what money was left by her parents to send her and jasper to a small private school down here in Portland that way they could still be near everyone they had grown up with. They would travel out for Christmas but were never allowed to meet the kids from forks as her uncle said it was unkind to make friends and then leave them to be never seen again. Her small wage as a secretary for a law firm in town paid for a humble two bed apartment on southwest main street and with my wage from the diner we were able to decorate and afford our weekly bills easily.

I had to pack for mine and Emmett's home visit in two days time so after arriving home I throw my bag by the door rushing past Rose-who was skimming through the tv channels-to my room. I would be gone for less than two weeks so I didn't need much as I could wash some outfits while I was there and rose would be down on Saturday so she could bring anything I needed.

"You talk to Emmett about giving you a lift down on Monday? " rose sat on the edge of my bed removing some of the sweats id picked out.

"Really rose? I'm only going to the rents for a couple of weeks not Barbados and yes seen as he broke my truck he didn't have a choice in the matter" I turned to see her shocked face.

"Please don't tell me it was the salt again!" She shock her head while going to grab another pair of joggers from the suitcase. "When will he ever grow up"

After filling my suitcase with what little I had I ran through to the washer and put a load in that would be ready to pack in the morning, rose followed behind me chatting about what we could do when she arrived in forks.

"Do you think it will snow this year? Hey maybe we can go sledging. My brother and I used to every year when it snowed heavy" she started to fold a load out of the dryer and then sat down by my feet "hey did you hear forks has a new detective?"

"Yeah my dad mentioned it a couple of days ago, he came from Chicago or somewhere. Why he would move to forks were nothing ever happens I will never know"

 _Must be just out of the loony bin_

"My aunt said his parents and sister moved into the old blue house in the woods and he wanted to be closer to them, she also said he was easy on the eyes" she nudged my foot to get my attention "are you even listening?"

"Yeah sorry rose its just ive been away nearly ten months and the thought of going back is getting to me, yeah its only for Christmas but knowing my mum she will guilt trip me into staying longer. I also don't care if the new detective is hot, he would probably want you more than me" she gave me a sad look and stood

"I really wish you find a guy that will show you how beautiful you are bells" she tossed me the t-shirt she had been folding and walked out to her room.

 _Like that will ever happen!_

The rest of Saturday and all of Sunday past with movies and Ben and Jerry's, it would be the first time us girls have been apart since I moved, so we weren't too happy. By Monday morning I wasn't in the best of moods and rose didn't look any better.

"Ill be seeing you in less than a week bells so don't be too down and your gonna call me every single day to catch up" she swung her arm around me and patted my back as the door bell rang, she leaned back to let Emmett in and grabbed my shoulders "ill miss yah bells"

"Miss you too rose"

"Oh god bells your only going home for a week, its not the end of the world!" Emmett grabbed my bag that id placed on the sofa shortly after getting up this morning as he walked to the door. "see yah Saturday Rosey" and disappeared around the hall.

"Right I better get going before my stupid brother forgets to wait and leaves without me, you have everything you need?"

"Bells I survived alone long before you came" she laughed as she walked me down to the car."i will be fine, I promise" after one last hug I jumped up into emmetts huge jeep and with a wave we were off on our 3 hour drive to the parents.

 **A/N please leave any reviews, even to just say hi, thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys this is my second chapter, ive tried to get this out as quick as i can as my first was a little shorter, hoping to get each out out every 4 or 5 days but bare with me, i have two small children and a husband (i class him as my third) so if its a little longer i apologise in advance, thank you for reading**

 **i do not own twilight or any characters i have used thanks**

"Bells wake your arse up, we're here" the engine stopped as I sat up trying to wake my self.

I didn't get much sleep the night before, forks was not a place I happily came back to. The blur in my eyes past as I took in my surroundings, the two storey house I'd grown up in hadn't changed much, the blue shutters had faded and the yellow paint was a lot lighter but the roof was still on. The lawn out front looked like it hadn't been touched for weeks. _Looks like Emmett's been left his childhood job_. The trees that stood tall around the house didn't look as scary as they had done years back but they still didn't look inviting. The cruiser sitting in the driveway signalled the Charlie was home waiting for us.

"Lets go Emmett, I can see dads moustache twitching from here" I climbed out the truck and jumped to the ground. _Jesus! Have people forgotten how short I am!_ I could hear Emmett laughing as I walked up the front path.

"You want a parachute for next time sis" I gave him the stink eye as I pushed the front door open, "Mum! Dad! Its me and bells" he kicked his shoes to the side of the door and walked to the fridge.

I followed him wanting to grab a sandwich for lunch, after a 3 hour drive, the small breakfast I ate that morning felt like dust in the bottom of my stomach. The kitchen that seemed so huge when I was little now looked just the same as the day I had left, the tiny kitchen table only had room for two chairs, memories of dinner at home when mum and dad would stand at the sideboard while me and Emmett took the chairs, sprang up behind my eyes. _See this is why I don't come home!_

"I'm gonna go check their room, maybe dads out back cleaning his fishing stuff" Emmett was half way up the stairs when he spoke so I didn't feel the need to answer. I finished up my sandwich and put the plate I had used in the sink, a flash of light reflecting from my watch made me look up to the small window in front of me. mum used to stand by the sink on those rare sunny days and watch any wildlife out back, but now as I leaned forward to see through the dusted glass I couldn't see no wildlife. In the days to come someone would tell me Emmett came into the room at that point and made a joke about our parents running away and leaving us nothing, they will tell me he shock me because I never answered. They will also tell me that I had to be removed from that room screaming by my best friend over four hours later but to this day ill never have my own memories other than what I saw through that small window.

There's always moments in your life you want to forget, minutes in a day you wish you could remove or replace but how in the world do you replace the scene of your parents lying in their own blood in their backyard?. Is there any medicine to replace the memory of your sweet mothers face matted with her own blood covered hair? If there is, can someone past some my way. "bells you have to drink something" a distant voice asked, I think it may have been Rose, the front door had opened a few times and voices came and went but I never moved from my spot by the fireplace.

"Isabella, my names detective Cullen, I need to ask you some questions. I know this is hard right now but if I can get all the information while its still fresh it will make this go a lot smother" the man that owned the voice stood more than a foot behind me.

"So you've seen your dead parents lying on the ground, you've watched as some men stand over them taking pictures like they are on show for the evening. You've watched as your brother screams over his mothers body willing her to wake up like this is all a horrible nightmare? No you have no idea how hard this is" I heard a sigh from the man and then he moved from the room, rose still gripping my hand stood again to answer the door.

"Thank you Mrs may, ill let Isabella and Emmett know" she shook her head and shut the door "do neighbours ever stop being so god damn nosey!" I heard more footsteps coming from the kitchen into the living room. "you need to give her some time, believe me it will be a while before she forgets what happened here today"

"Well this is my card in case she feels ready, if not can you ask Isabella or Emmett to call down to the station tomorrow morning, there's a few things that will need to be collected"

"Thanks ill speak to her" more footsteps as the front door closed behind them.

"Right okay so they said no one is allowed into the yard and your parents bedroom" rose stood by my side glancing behind her every few seconds "my aunt was right Bella, that detective is easy on the eyes" to some she may be insensitive with her wording but I knew she was just being my best friend and trying to take my mind off things.

"Where's Emmett?" I gripped her hand again as she took the seat beside me.

"He went down to the station with the police, almost the whole town is down at the station, they want to know how their beloved chief and his wife was murdered in his own back yard. Its put fear in all of them."

Over the next few days a blur of people visited the house, some bringing food, some just to say they where there if we needed anything. A few guys from the station came to sit with me on the third days, they just sat around me laughing between each other, they spoke of their own memories of my parents. Rose kept trying to give me things to eat but I just couldn't stomach anything. I felt disgusted in my self and I knew id just bring it back up. How can I eat when my parents lay on a cold slab down in the morgue with not even a breath passing their lips. My mum would be taking me shopping right now, telling me about the new things she's being doing in her little clubs. My dad would be taking Emmett fishing on one of his rare days off. Dinners around the TV because dads bones weren't strong enough now to hold him for long.

Detective Cullen came the next day explaining to Emmett that they had only a few leads at the moment and nothing concrete enough that he could tell us about. my heart broke even further knowing my parents killing was still out there, maybe they were still killing, where they young? Did they hate my parents? Did a man or women that murdered someone ever answer these questions? After he had explained everything he went through to the backyard with another office, I neither cared nor wanted to know what they were doing.

"Bells" I looked up to find Emmett standing by me. "I know things are hard, for both of us but we need to think about the funeral. Detective Cullen said that things will be ready in the next couple of days" _I knew he meant they were done with their bodies_ "errm... i can go to the funeral home if your not up to it, just tell me if there's anything you want to happen and ill explain it to them" I looked up to his broken face as he mumbled through the speech I knew he had practised "their room is open now so I can get their clothes ready or you can do that"

"Thanks em, ill let you know if I think of anything for the funeral home but you can do the clothes if that's okay, I'm not up to going through their things yet" he gave me a warm smile and a kiss to my forehead. The door bell chimed again _probably another neighbour with food_ and everyone seemed to start moving around again while I sat in the same spot.

Another plate was pushed in front of me, I didn't move or even look at the person that presented it, they knew I wouldn't eat it and would probably remove it after about ten minutes. The room became silent other than the low hum from the sports channel, we couldn't bare to change it. After around thirty minutes detective Cullen reappeared carrying a dark brown bag, he passed it the office by his side and told him it needed to go to forensics and the officer soon left. He began speaking to Emmett in a hushed tone, either not wanting me to hear what was said or just wanting to stay quiet. Time started passing again at what seemed a slow pace, when the door bell rang loud through the front room Emmett was the one to answer, even though I couldn't hear the words his voice seem strained. When he walked back into the room a balding older man followed him.

"This gentleman says he's Mr Jenks, mums lawyer" he cleared his throat and asked the man to take a seat.

"I am very sorry to hear of your parents passing" he looked my way as he spoke then around the room "I know you wasn't expecting me, your mother wished that I wasn't to be known to you children until something like this was to happen." I just sat and watched the man as he placed his briefcase on the table in the centre of the room, he removed a pile of papers from it and then sat back waiting for either one of us to speak or move. To say I was shocked this man even existed would be an understatement, mum never once mentioned having a lawyer or even speaking to one. They weren't wealthy by any means and I remember a few times while growing up the worried looks my parents shared when the bills came through the door, so why would she ever need one?

Before I could begin to ask Mr jenks my question Emmett spoke. "Mr jenks why would my mother ever need a lawyer, her parents past when she was only three and they were all only children so we have no other living relatives. My father was a small town police chief, some months we barely got by so there was never any chance to put money away for a rainy day"

Mr jenks cleared his throat and loosened his tie before spreading a couple of sheets out on the table. "Your mother really left me a lot to explain" he sighed before carrying on " your mothers grandparents were very well off, her grandfather owned his own company from the age of 25 and they owned a lot of property across Washington and one in Portland. When their daughter, your grandmother, was born they were one of the wealthiest families on this side of America. They passed away in a car accident only months after your grandparents married" Emmett was now looking through the papers Mr jenks had layed out, they looked to be a family tree. "When her parents died your grandmother went to see a lawyer to make sure any future children she had would be okay after she was gone. When they past away the papers for her mothers will were hidden until Renee reached of age, she then came to me asking to write up a new will leaving everything to any children she had, she also used some of the money to do up all the properties her grandparents had left, since their death they've been left to become derelict and one was even ripped down just leaving the land it sat on. She even paid for this house so you children could grown up without ever fearing the house could be taken from you."

Mr Jenks then removed more papers from his briefcase before placing it by his feet. "wait a minute, im sorry to interrupt you Mr Jenks but after everything that happened today I'm just trying to get my head around everything you've just said, my mother knew she had how ever much money sat in an account somewhere and did nothing about it? My mother wouldn't do that! She knew how much her and dad struggled sometimes. I heard my father crying some nights!" Emmett moved across the room to hold my shoulders. _like I was ever gonna hit the guy!_

"Bella that's something only mum would have know the answers to but I guess we will just never know" Mr Jenks cleared his throat from behind us making us both turn to him.

"Your mother left you both letters for you to read if anything like this was to happen, it states you are both to read them after the funeral" he pointed to two envelopes now sitting on the table. "Now I need to read the full will out clearly for both of you to hear and as your here detective I would like you to act as a witness" the detective nodded from where he stood "also your friend, sorry miss I didn't catch your name"

Rose stepped forward and put her out for him to shake "its Rosalie hale, sir." he smiled for less than a second before taking a step back and grabbing a sheet from the pile he had on the table.

"Miss Hale you say, I'm sorry but was your grandmother also named Rosalie?" Rose watched him for a minute before nodding her head.

"Yes I believe so, I've never met my grandparents Mr Jenks, my grandmother died when I was young and my grandfather turned to drink, I couldn't tell you if he was even alive any more, why do you ask?" She gave me a confused look which I shared, I was also intrigued as to how this man knew her grandparents.

"I'm sorry to leave you waiting Miss Hale but if I can read the will out first I'm sure the questions you have will be answered by the time I'm done." Rose looked a little sad for a second then settled by my side once again taking a hold of my hand. "okay if we are all settled I cant start" everyone in the room nodded their heads and Mr Jenks cleared his throat before getting settled with the papers in front of him. "I Mrs Renee swan of no 44 6th street of forks and Washington state hereby revoke all former testamentary disposition made by me and declare this my last will. Article 1, I direct that all my just debts and funeral expenses be paid as soon as practicable. Article 2, I hereby give my children Miss Isabella Marie Swan of SW main street, Portland and Mr Emmett Charlie Swan of SW 6th avenue, Portland, All hold over any estate under my name that being 6024 SE 22ND street, mercer island, WA 98040, 3414 E shore drive, Seattle, WA 98112 also a plot of land being 9999 la push road, forks WA 98331. I also leave them an equal share of 1,500,000 million dollars to do with as they so wish. Article 3, I hereby give Miss Rosalie Hale of SW main street, Portland the sum of fifty thousand dollars and the estate under my name being 01962 SW military road, Portland OR 97219. I also leave Miss Rosalie Hale a letter written by me to do with as she sees fit."

As Mr Jenks finished reading I could feel Roses grip tighten around my hand, I slowly looked around at the shocked faces before me, no one spoke for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

"Mr Jenks I'm sorry to push you along but is there anything I need to sign, I have a few things to do at the station so I need to leave" he seemed upset that he had disturbed the silence of the room. he stepped forward when Mr Jenks presented a folder and pen, after he signed he walked to Emmett to shake his hand "ill be around at some point tomorrow if we have anything else you need to know" after no one acknowledge that he spoke he slipped out of the door.

I could see Roses frozen face only inches from mine, I knew she would have a million and one questions but after the barrage of information I had taken into today I don't think I could take any more. I stood after kissing her cheek, trying not to wobble on unsteady legs as I walked to the stairs. Passing Emmett I placed a kiss on his forehead, he tried to grab my hand but I shock my head hoping he would understand more than anyone what was going on inside me. I made my way to my bedroom for the first time since coming to forks more than 4 days ago passing my parents room, knowing I couldn't go in I blow a kiss at the closed door and wished my parents a silent goodnight. After a quick change of my much needed sweats _told you so rose!_ I dropped on to my bed, I don't think it was more than 5 seconds before sleep over took my tired brain.

 **A/N untill next time and please review xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey, this is the third chapter,hope you enjoy and please review xoxo**

 **i dont own twilight even though i wish i did only the plot is mine xoxo**

The next day brought Christmas day, with everything going on it hadn't even crossed my mind. The alarm clock told me it was 8am, my mum would have been up hours at this point trying to get all the food ready for dinner. The snow outside my window had started to settle and stick, dad would have been begging Emmett to make a snow man with him. I choked back a sob as the memories swam through my mind, my mum would have hated me being sad on Christmas day, but I didn't have a clue what else to do. The house was silent as I tiptoed down the stairs, the tree my dad had put together stood proud in the corner of the room, small piles of presents sat neatly underneath. How could I sit and unwrap these when the people that bought them were now gone? How could i say merry Christmas to my brother when we were now orphans? The doorbell chimed making me jump a foot in the air. Hoping my heart would slow I opened it to reveal a snow covered detective.

I had been in such a state for the past 5 days I couldn't remember if I ever looked at the man standing before me. He wore a pair of black jeans and a large grey jacket tucked under his chin, _oh Jesus how have I never noticed that jaw!_ I saw a hand pass my face and then reach into a mop of bronze hair, the hand passed my face again snapping me back to the present.

"Isabella?" his deep voice brought my eyes to meet his bright green ones.

"Erm sorry detective, come in out of the cold" _smart move! He's gonna think your from the loony bin!_ I moved from the door way and into the living room.

"Sorry to call in on Christmas day but I have some news id like to share with you and Emmett" just as he finished speaking Emmett walked into the room looking like he hadn't slept a wink and I doubt he'd showered, he'd give Rose his room and was using the pull out in the back room. "Hey Emmett, sorry to have you up early, but I have some news I thought you'd want to hear" Emmett took a seat near the window as a red eyed rose descended the stairs, she locked eyes with me then walked into the kitchen. Detective Cullen stood behind the sofa just watching us then cleared his throat, when he had both mine and Emmett's attention he began "The station got a report of a suspicious couple at a motel a few miles out of town, a group went out early this morning to find a man" he checked the papers I never even noticed he was carrying "named James Victor and his girlfriend Victoria Spence, we surprised them because we caught James filling a bag with clothes that were covered in blood, they are both at the station being questioned and the clothes are with forensics"

I sat and watched as Emmett and detective Cullen _I really needed to learn the guys first name!_ Flipped through some papers and then what looked to be some photos. Emmett shock his head at every one of them.

"Have you ever heard of these people bells"

"Victoria rings a bell but I'm not too sure, have you done a back ground check?" I asked detective Cullen, as I spoke he started flipping through the papers again.

"James has a shady background, growing up in foster care, thrown from one home to another. Left at the age of 17 and after that went into the shadows for a while. He was charged with a misdemeanour at 22 for battery, age 25 for bank robbery and he was given six years, he was released about six months ago and hasn't been to any of his probationary meetings since. Victoria was actually born here in forks, it says her parents where both normal towns people and she'd grown up here until they moved when she was nine, it doesn't give many details after that, she may have changed her name as she moved around." the detective looked around the room before handing the papers to Emmett again.

As everyone thought silently I sat watching Rose, her eyes were a little less bloodshot but you could see so many questions running through her mind, I hated to see her so upset, hopefully she would explain when things had settled down. I turned back to the fire, it seemed to be my favourite place lately, and watched the flame dance heating my face as they swirled up the chimney. I thought over what detective Cullen said with a sense of relieve, yeah I understood this didn't mean they had caught my parents killer but I at least knew they were working hard to get results so quick. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Emmett holding the photos out to me, I didn't really want to look at any of their face's, even knowing James face was in the pile I pushed his hand back, the force made him drop them, they all landed face down but one. The fiery red hair first caught my eye, I bent to pick up the small mug shot of a women that looked close to forty but was probably only in her late twenty's. She was thin and very pail from what looked to be drug abuse, as I sat holding the picture I realised something.

"Omg! Emmett do you not remember her!" he turned in my direction when I shouted across the room, he gave me a confused look as I held the photo up to his face. "Vicky two pence!" he was still confused "Her dad tried out for the police academy here in town but they denied him because one of his legs were longer than the other, they classed it as a disability" recognition showed on her brothers face as he looked through the photos again.

"It was dad that denied him his place, bill Spence was his name. After that his wife moved out, I remember there being a huge fight out on the street and she called him a cripple. Victoria went to school the next day and everyone was caller her names. Her and bill left town not long after that. But what's that got to do with mum and dads murder? Yeah I know it cant be easy for someone to be shunned like that but to murder the man for saying no is crazy, right detective?" you could see the hope in Emmett's eyes as he begged this man to prove what we had worked out to be wrong.

"I'm sorry Emmett but in my job you find out some people do crazy things as revenge, her father was named a cripple and shunned in front of his whole town, made to feel like an outsider in his home. That could have had a bad affect on her life and her upbringing. We don't know what happened to them after they left this town but I promise I will find out." he shock Emmett's hand and then explained he had a family dinner to get to, _yeah because some people still have family's to spend time with_! I don't think he realised how harsh his comment sounded because he just nodded his head my way and left.

Emmett crossed the room to sit by the tree, he lifted a present turning it around to find the gift tag. I hadn't even looked through them yet and I doubted I would any time soon, my heart broke thinking about the fact that these presents would be the last I ever receive from my parents. The pain hadn't hit me yet and I guess it was because of the shock, my parents were everything to me. maybe I didn't like living with them but I just couldn't imagine a day were I couldn't call my mum for a catch up or come home for the weekend just for time away. I was in such a rush to leave all those months ago I never sat down and thought one day I wouldn't have them with me. The papers Mr jenks had left the day before seemed like they were shouting me from their spot on the table, Emmett hadn't spoke about the money or the houses and I just felt like I was cheating my mother if I took it, that was meant for her and she just saved it for us. I thought I was angry that she had hidden it all from us but when I thought about what she had done to make sure we would be okay when they were gone it made realise the love she had for us, she didn't want anything in life but her family. She didn't need a big house and loads of money, she didn't need fancy clothes, she just needed to know her children would survive when she was gone.

"Bells?" I hadn't even noticed that Rose had left the room, she now stood at the bottom of the stairs holding the letter my mum had left her, tears rolled down her cheeks and her hands trembled "you wanna read this with me? I cant do this alone" I nodded feeling my eyes fill up, it must be something important, Rose had only ever met my mother twice and on the first meeting she hugged Rose for a while, we never thought nothing of it at the time because my mother was so loving, but now it passed my mind as I walked behind her back to Emmett's room.

The bed was unmade and her suitcase lay open on the floor, it looked like a few of the things had been pulled out and then thrown back in like she couldn't decide what to wear. Rose walked passed me to the bed curling up by the headboard on one side, she tapped the pillow beside her and I rushed to her.

"Bells before I open this I want you to know how much I love you, I know how your feeling right now and the pain will get easier, the fight in your eyes is slowly leaving you and it scares me. Your the strongest person I know and you have to stay strong, please don't let it break you" she hugged me as I felt the tears fall and then fall, sitting here with my best friend holding me just made everything that's happened bang into me like a bomb, my heart felt like it shattered and all I could think about was the fact I wouldn't have my mum to help me through this. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell and I knew I was being loud when Emmett came rushing into the room, I felt myself being moved around until there was two sets of arms around me. I knew I had to be strong but right now I just needed to feel, I needed to cry, I needed to morn.

I don't know how long I cried but at some point I felt Emmett kiss my forehead and whisper something to rose before he left. My tears soon dried up but what they left was more haunting than id like to admit, there was a hole where my heart had been and I don't think anything would be able to fill it. Rose took her hands away from me to grab the letter, she had tossed it to the side when I broke down.

"Dear Rosalie, I know you will be more than confused as to why I've given you the money and house, please don't fight anyone on this, Bella says your stubborn. The day I first met you I felt like I was a small child again and I know I scared you, for that I'm sorry. I tend to get away with my self and when I saw your eyes I just knew who you was. Your grandmother Rosalie was an amazing women and you remind me of her for so much, she had your heart, your beauty and the hard shell you protect your self with. I first met her in Seattle when I was 5 years old, she was a nurse back then and she worked in the welfare home I was placed in after my parents died. She would always have candy ready whenever I needed to visit. She would talk to me for hours about her own little girl, your own mother was maybe two or three at the time. When I was moved I was heartbroken, the women back then weren't kind or loving and your grandmother was the first person that was ever kind to me. It wasn't until I was 9 that I found her again or as she told me "i found you little ren" we were able to stay together until I turned 18 and for that I was more than grateful, if it wasn't for your grandmother I wouldn't be the women I am today, she taught me so much. She told me a few days before my birthday that she would be leaving after I was gone, she too didn't like the other women and she said she only stayed to watch over me. It was a shame I found out about my mothers money when I did because I really needed some way to thank her properly. It was years later that I found out she had passed away, by this point your mother had you and your brother. With the help of my lawyer I gave your mother some money. Mr Jenks had told her it was a very distant relative that had passed, I do believe from what Bella has told me your aunt used the money to send you and your brother to school and that makes me more than happy. I want to thank you Rosalie, I feel I've finally been able to thank your grandmother for everything she did, I want to thank you for loving my daughter and caring for her the way you do just like your grandmother did for me. I'm heartbroken your reading this because that means I'm gone but please remember to cherish everyone you meet because you may not have them forever. love Renee Swan." Roses voice was barley a whisper when she got the last line and I could see fresh tears.

"Your mum was my angel" my eyes searched her face as I tried to understand what she meant, the confusion must have shown well because she laughed a little "when my parents passed jasper and me were lost, it made it even worse that we would have to leave everything in Portland to move to forks. Jasper would cry a lot and I just shut down, it wasn't until the funeral that my aunt explained that we would be staying in Portland and moving to the small boarding school close to our old home. I dreamed that night about an angel, she saw how much we were hurting and wanted to help us. I know your mum didn't know what the money was used for but without it me and jasper would have been broken in forks. Having your parents ripped from you, then your home, your friends, basically your whole world! It wouldn't have been good for either of us" the tears rolled down her cheeks now but the small smile still graced her lips. I was even more proud of my mum, she didn't know Rose or her mother but because of what one women did she wanted to repay their family. "I'm getting hungry bells, you gonna join me this time?"

"No I'm good, I need to speak to Emmett about the funeral home visit" she gave me a sad smile and nodded. We left the bedroom together, her in search of food and me in search of Emmett.

I found him sitting on the back porch, there was sit parts of the garden we weren't allowed to enter but I knew he liked to sit out here to be closer to them. He had a beer in one hand a news paper in the other.

"Hey Em" he dropped the new paper to his knee as I spoke.

"Hey Bells, you eaten yet?"

"No, Rose has just gone to make something but I don't seem to have an appetite at the moment" he raised his eyebrow at my comment.

"So you gonna starve your self now? You think that's what mum and dad would want?" I turned to walk away _I didn't need to hear this speech again!_ "Bells don't walk away when you know I'm right"

"Emmett I don't care if your right or wrong! The thing is your dealing with this your way and I'm dealing with it mine, all you've done is drink! When the hell did I tell you to stop? You've hardly spoken to me or Rose but like I said that's your way of dealing, I actually came out here to sort the funeral out with you but now I just don't have the energy" his mouth hung slightly open so I turned and walked away not wanting to hear his reply, Rose was standing by the door watching us.

"He means well Bella, he's just worried"

"Well he should worry about him self more than me" she patted my shoulder as I passed. "Can you just keep an eye on him? I need to go for a walk"

 **A/N If your still with me then thank you so much, please review. see you in a few days xoxox**


End file.
